Hot Angels, Hot Butler
by Giganicky
Summary: After the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking, irrupt in the Phantomhive villa in London, many wild, crazy and wacky things happen! Rated M for bad language and Lemon in future chapters. Panty/Sebastian, Stocking/Ciel, Scanty/Alois, Kneesocks/Claude, Corset/Hannah, Panty/Brief, Scanty/Kneesocks.
1. That Butler, Angels

**A Major League Abridgers story**

Hot Angels, Hot Butler

A Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt-Kuroshitsuji crossover

**Chapter 1. That Butler, Angels**

**その執事、天使**

**Sono Shitsuji, Tenshi**

**London, July 23rd, 1887, 8:40 AM**

It was just another normal day in the Phantomhive villa in London...

A 12-year old boy with an eyepatch gets up from his bed. His name is Ciel Phantomhive, and he is the boss of the family, since both of his parents are deceased.

"Sebastian, do me breakfast.", ordered Ciel, with a sharp voice.

A tall and sexy man with professional butler clothes arrived, who says with the left hand on his chest: "Yes, My Lord.".

He was Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's butler. A tall man with an humungous sex appeal, with very sharp fire red eyes, black hair and a label on the left hand, which was hidden in a white glove.

This label is the mark of his Faustian Contract with his lord Ciel. This means those two are demons!

Epic, ain't it?

Sebastian goes away to the kitchen for ordering Baldroy, the chef, the doing of Ciel's breakfast: "Do breakfast to Ciel, Baldroy.".

"OK, man!", says Baldroy, with an American accent, as sprightly as usual, since he loves being helpful.

**But, all of a sudden...**

**CLASSSHHHHH!**

A very loud bang coming from the entrance is heard.

Sebastian and Ciel run to the hall, where there was the main entrance.

"What the holy fuck is going on here, Sebastian?", screams Ciel.

"Who are they?", says Sebastian.

Two sexy girls arrive.

They are the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking.

Panty is a sexy blond bombshell, with long blond spiky hair, sky blue eyes with long mascara-'d eyebrows, who wears a revealing red dress, a necklace with pearls and stilettos. She is very lustful, and wants to have sex with as many men as possible. Let's just imagine it with Sebastian!

Stocking is an adorable gothic lolita with long straight violet hair and monochrome gothic clothes.

She is very gluttonous, and loves sweet food, just like Panty loves spicy food. And despite all the sweets she eats, she does not get fat at all, since the fat goes to her breasts.

"Who are you girls?", asks Ciel.

"Name's Anarchy Panty, the sluttiest girl existing in this face of the planet.", Panty presents herself, and so does Stocking: "And I'm Anarchy Stocking, the most sweet-craving girl ever!".

And the two together, say: "WE'RE THE ANARCHY SISTERS!".

Ciel sarcastically claps and says ironically: "Wow, what a great intro.".

Sebastian says to Ciel: "Don't be so sarcastic, they look actually very nice...".

Ciel says to the two girls: "We're so sorrry, allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, the 12-year old leader of the Phantomhive Household. And he's my butler, Sebastian Michaelis.".

Panty flirts with Sebastian: "Oohh, what a nice man. Can you give your stiff cock to me?".

"Ehm, not now, I'm very busy at this time.", rejects Sebastian.

"But who are you girls? Are you two some sort of... Angels?", asks Ciel to the sisters.

"Yes, we are angels.", says Stocking.

Sebastian chuckles and says: "That's ironic, because I'm a demon!".

Panty and Stocking remain aghast from Sebastian's declaration and show up their weapons, which are respectively, a 44 caliber pistol called Backlace, and two katana swords called Stripes.

The weapons are obtained respectively from Panty's underwear and Stocking's long striped socks.

Panty and Stocking scream with a burning hot voice to Sebastian: "REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!".

But Ciel stops the angels: "NO! Put down your weapons now!".

And the two execute Ciel's order.

Stocking hears grunting inside of her belly and says: "Looks like I have to eat something. Where is the porch, Ciel?".

Ciel points to the porch and says: "It's full of things my company has made. My company sells toys and sweets.".

Stocking hugs Ciel passionately and says: "I love you, Ciel!".

Ciel pushes Stocking away from him and says: "No romance, please, just eat already!".

And Stocking runs to the porch, were is heard her eating voraciously the sweets there.

**END OF CHAPTER**

This story is made for a group created by a good friend of mine, Rocketman1728, the Major League Abridgers. If you like this story, then feel free to join in! Just PM Rocketman1728, the admin!


	2. That Butler, Sisters

**Chapter 2. That Butler, Sisters**

**その執事、姉妹**

**Sono Shitsuji, Shimai**

**London, July 24th 1887, 2:20 PM**

"So you two are actually angels from a city in an alternate universe?", asks Ciel to Panty and Stocking, while drinking a glass of tea.

"As we said yesterday, we are angels and sisters.", says Panty.

Stocking explains: "We were both kicked out from Heaven due to our irresponsible behavior, and we fell to Daten City, a metropolis in the faultline between Heaven and Hell.".

Panty continues her sister's explaination: "We two had to defeat Ghosts, evil haunted creatures, in order to return to Heaven. But, after defeating them all, we decided to not return to Heaven, since I actually like Earth.".

"I know why, Panty, you can have sex without being inhibited. As for you Stocking, you can eat every sweet you want.", says Ciel, while drinking the last milliliters of tea.

Stocking takes a chocolate cookie from the tray on the table and eats it.

She loved the sweet and fragrant flavor of it, and she said dreamful: "Mmm, this cookie is heavenly! You want one, Panty?".

"I hate sweet food, Stockin'. Is there any spicy food here, Ciel?", rejects Panty.

"Yes, there is a jar of Indian chili peppers in the porch.", says Ciel to Panty. "Be careful, they are very spicy!".

"Ok, thanks, Ciel. And do not worry, the spicier, the better.", says Panty to Ciel.

Panty runs to the porch to get the jar of chili peppers.

After a bit, Panty returns with the jar, which she opens.

Panty takes a chili pepper from it and eats it erotically (Ahh, Panty... You're incurrigible!).

Ciel complains disgusted: "Ewww, Panty, stop this! That's gross!".

Also Stocking complains: "Yea, Ciel's right. Are you eating a chili pepper or sucking a dick?".

Panty explains to the two: "I'm doin' it with passion. Man, you two are dumbasses!".

Ciel answers back to Panty: "That's DISGUSTING passion. Are you some sort of a pornstar?".

Stocking answers to Ciel: "Yea, Ciel. Panty was a pornstar: when we first premiered our film _Sex and the Daten City_, Panty said that it wasn't her first film, and she showed everyone her debut film, which was later revealed to be a porno. This movie was called_ Hot Throat Loopy Roll_.".

Ciel facepalms and says: "I wish I would have never met Panty... She is just dirty-minded.".

Panty continues sucking the pepper erotically, not minding Ciel and Stocking's criticism, but then Sebastian Michaelis arrives with a tray full of cookies and says: "Here is another tray full of cookies for your tea.".

But then Sebastian sees Panty foing her "eating fetish" with the chili pepper and says: "Oh wow. I actually expected her to do it. I heard her moaning in the sleep last night.".

"She was dreaming about having sex, not that big of a deal. She is very lustful, so that doesn't matter.", says Stocking to Sebastian.

"I already know that, Stocking, but now...".

Panty stops her "eating fetish" and says to Sebastian: "The fuck do you want, Seb?".

Sebastian says, with a suspicious and pleasant tone: "Do you have... A thorn in your flesh?".

Ciel, Stocking and Panty scream to Sebastian: "WHAT?".

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. That Butler, Seducer

**Chapter 3. That Butler, Seducer**

**その執事、色魔**

**Sono Shitsuji, Shikima**

**London, 24th July 1887, 2:25 PM**

"Do you have... A thorn in your flesh?".

Ciel, Panty and Stocking remain shocked by Sebastian's soothing and sexy voice, as they all scream: "WHAT?".

"Do you have... Someone who annoys the living hell out of you?".

Panty answers to the Casanova-ish Sebastian: "Well yea, Seb, there are the guys who don't sex me up good; Geek Boy, real name Briefers Rock, aka Brief, who is the nerdy self-proclaimed BF of mine; Stockin'; the Demon Sisters Scanty and Kneesocks; the mayor of Daten City, Corset; and also YOU, Sebastian!".

Sebastian giggles erotically and says to Panty: "Ohh, but I'm not annoying you... I was just asking.".

Panty yells angry to Sebastian: "THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ALREADY, SEBASTIAN?".

Sebastian answers: "Yesterday you said you want to have sex with me... And I rejected. But this time, I can redeem myself.".

"Oh yes, come on, baby, come on!", says a very excited Panty to Sebastian.

Panty gets up and along with Sebastian, goes to the butler's room.

Stocking facepalms and says: "Ahh, Panty...".

Ciel also facepalms and says: "Ahh, Sebastian...".

**In Sebastian's room...**

Panty strips herself and remains fully nude on the bed, while Sebastian teases her.

Sebastian first takes off his gloves: he does it very sexy, by biting his gloves.

By just seeing it, Panty is already very turned on.

Sebastian later fully strips himself off his clothes and shushes, like he typically does for seducing a girl.

"Come on, Seb, FUCK ME!", Panty orders to Sebastian, who replies: "Yes, my Lady.".

Sebastian and Panty french kiss each other, and the butler slowly slides his fingers on the non-chaste angel's body.

And finally the sex starts. Sebastian starts by licking Panty's clit.

"Mmm... Ohhh, Seb... Aaaahh!", moaned Panty very loudly.

"Nice private part you have, you angel.", says Sebastian.

As Sebastian continues licking the angel's clit, Panty orgasmed, and the juice exited from it, landing on Sebastian's mouth.

"Delicious cum, Panty.", says Sebastian.

Now it was Panty's turn. Sebastian took Panty's place by laying down on his bed, and Panty did the same thing as Sebastian... She slided her fingers on Sebastian's tall and athletic body, arriving to his long, hard dick, which she later sucks passionately.

Sebastian tries to hold on his pleasure, but he can't, since it was too much for him. He gasps and says: "Panty! Panty! AAAHHH! Oooh!".

After a bit, Sebastian finally orgasms, and the cum exited from his dick, ending in Panty's mouth.

"Your cock is better than a pornstar's, Seb! I-I'm serious! Dead serious!", purrs deliciously Panty to Sebastian.

Panty puts herself on Sebastian's dick, and she pushes herself up and down, riding the butler's dick.

"AAAAH! PANTY! PANTY! AAAAAHHHH...", screamed Sebastian. He liked it. A lot.

"EEEEEKK! SEBASTIAN! AAAAHHH! OH GOD! I LOVE IT!", yelled Panty with pleasure.

The two finally came, but it wasn't over yet.

Panty orders to Sebastian: "Play with my ears. You will see soon enough.".

Sebastian executes Panty's orders by stretching, licking and biting Panty's ears.

"Oh! Oh! Oh... My god! SEBASTIAN! OOOHHHH! YES! YEESSS!", moaned Panty.

"Looks like your ears are a sensitive spot. I'll play with them a little more.", mewled Sebastian.

After a bit, Sebastian stopped playing with the angel's ears and starts to fondle Panty's breasts, which are quite large, and very sensitive.

Sebastian gripped, squeezed, massaged and slapped Panty's breasts very passionately, making her moan. "Oooh, oh yeah, Sebastian... OHHH!".

For the grand finale the two put each other in a missionary pose and Sebastian thrusted his dick at full power inside Panty's clit, which she massages roughly.

"AAAH! SEBASTIAN! AAAAAHHHH! AAHH-AAAHH-AAAHHH-AAAAHHH! YEEEESSSS...", screamed a pleased Panty.

"OH! OH! OHHHH! PANTY! GOD! OH GOD!".

After a couple of minutes, the two finally came. Sebastian took all of the cum exiting from his dick and flings it to Panty's clit.

Panty moans softly and takes a couple of sips of cum from her clit and sucks it erotically.

Sebastian collapses on Panty's body and says: "I never thought of saying this, but, I love you, My Lady.".

"I-I-I love you too, Sebby.", says Panty while cuddling Sebastian.

The two fall into a deep sleep, but nearby...

There were Ciel and Stocking spying, like if they were voyeurs.

"The fuck did I just watch, Ciel.", says a baffled Stocking.

"You've just seen Panty and Sebastian having sex, duh.", answers Ciel obnoxiously.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. That Butler, Deadly Sins

**Chapter 4. That Butler, Deadly Sins**

**その執事、大罪**

**Sono Shitsuji, Taizai**

**London, July 25th 1887, 10:00 PM**

It was a beautiful night in London. The lights of the city were dancing like fireflies in the darkness.

And that night, Panty and Stocking decided to go around the city doing the things they like the most: getting men laid and eating sweets endlessly.

"You really want to go at this time of the day? I heard that London is dangerous at night.", says a shocked Ciel to Panty and Stocking.

"I like your care you give to us, but we are angels, so we are immortal, therefore don't worry!", says a confident Stocking.

"Yes, but if you encounter a bad man, like a robber or a rapist?", says Ciel.

"We'll just shoot him in the face.", says an overconfident Panty.

"OK. You can go, but don't say I didn't warn you.", says Ciel to Panty and Stocking.

And the angels go doing their little trip in the UK's capital city.

While Stocking goes to Westminster, the location of the famous Abbey, Panty goes to Soho, the worldwide known red-light district.

**Stocking in Westminster**

Stocking goes to the Abbey, but nearby there was a patisserie, called "William's Sweets".

Stocking irrupts there and says to William, the owner and patisseur: "Give me all the sweets here, I'll pay the bill!".

William gives a tray full of sweets and says: "That's a hundred pounds, miss.".

Stocking hands over a banknote worth 150 Angel Dollars, Daten City's currency, but William asks Stocking: "Is it really a hundred pounds, miss?".

Stocking nods and says: "Yes, it is. Now make me eat already!".

Stocking starts to eat ravenously the sweets on the tray and after ten minutes, she already finished and she said: "Yummy, these sweets were worth the hundred and fifty dollars I gave to him! But hey, all sweets in this world are tasty!".

Stocking exits the patisserie and says to William: "Bye!". William replies: "Come back soon, miss.".

**Panty in Soho**

Panty loves the 800's Soho, because it is all about sex that time around.

Panty first goes to a brothel, called "Pleasant Journey", where she has a wild gangbang.

An hour later, she goes to a sex shop called "Lustful Vanity", where she buys a lot of sex toys and fetish clothes.

Then she goes to a strip club for women, called the "Wet Parts".

There, with astonishment and awe, sees Ciel's "black butler", Sebastian Michaelis, doing a burlesque striptease to the girls (I bet you Sebastian fangirls and also Grell are fan squealing and nosebleeding!).

The lustful angel starts to nosebleed and says to the butler-stripper: "Sebastian? What are you doing here?".

Sebastian says to Panty: "I'm just teasing my lovers here. It's a burlesque dance, my favorite type of dance.".

Panty orders to Sebastian: "Put your clothes back on, and let's go back to Ciel's manor. This is an order!".

Sebastian teases Panty by saying: "Ohh, you actually say it because you want a private dance. I can feel it by your voice.".

Panty says to Sebastian: "Stop being so silly, you moron. I don't want a fucking private dance from a fucking demon!".

Sebastian drags Panty all the way to the private dance room, but the lustful angel screams to the butler: "The fuck are you doing you jerk? Let me go NOW!".

But Sebastian was willing to give Panty a private dance, so he didn't listen to her.

Sebastian says sensually to Panty: "Now, sit back and enjoy the show.".

And Sebastian starts doing a striptease for Panty.

At the end of the strip, Panty says: "Wow. That was actually pretty hot.".

Sebastian says with a mellow and soft voice his famous catchphrase: "After all, _**I am simply one hell of a butler**_.".

**Back to the Phantomhive manor...**

"So how did it go, sisters?", asks Ciel to Panty and Stocking.

"I went to Westminster Abbey, but there was a sweet shop nearby and I ate all the sweets there! Oh and fear not, I actually paid the bill!", explains Stocking.

Ciel laughs and says: "You're so voracious! And what about you, Panty?".

Panty explains: "I went to the Soho district, y' know, that district full of sex shops, prostitutes, strip clubs... I first went to a brothel, where I got an awesome gangbang. Then I went to a sex shop, where I bought various fetish clothes and sex toys, for the other's and mine amusement. And then I went to a strip club for women. And you know who I found?".

Ciel asks: "Who?".

Panty replies: "There was Sebastian, as one of the strippers there.".

Ciel remains horrified from Panty's declaration that Sebastian, his trusted butler, is also a stripper.

Sebastian entered the manor and said to Ciel: "Hello, My Lord.".

The butler sees that his master is a bit angry at him and says: "What is it? I can help.".

Ciel scolds Sebastian: "Panty said you are a stripper working in a strip club in Soho. You know that I can't let you do any dirty act!".

Sebastian tries to fogive him: "But, yesterday I had sex with Panty, and you didn't even rant about it.".

Ciel clarifies his ideas: "I mean that you can't do any dirty act outside the manor. We'll deal with it tomorrow, it's almost midnight.".

And the quartet wishes sweet dreams to each other, and they finally go to bed.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. That Butler, Demon Sisters

**Chapter 5. That Butler, Demon Sisters**

**その執事、デーモン姉妹**

**Sono Shitsuji, Demon Shimai**

**London, July 26th 1887, 10:00 AM**

Ciel starts scolding off his butler Sebastian Michaelis, because of what happened yesterday.

The Young Earl of Phantomhive starts slapping Sebastian violently yelling to him: "You can't do any dirty act without my supervision. I must always control every thing you do.".

"Hey, calm down, My Lord.", Sebastian tries to calm Ciel down, but without any result.

But then...

**SMAAASH!**

A loud smash came from the entrance.

Ciel stopped slapping Sebastian and said "What in the holy hell was it?".

Sebastian and Ciel run over the entrance, where a red carpet rolled in.

The silhouette of two women were seen.

These women entered the Phantomhive manor.

They were Scanty and Kneesocks, the Demon Sisters, and the rivals of Panty and Stocking.

Scanty is a demon with red skin, pickaxe-shaped horns, fangs, green-yellow eyes, mint-colored spiky hair and a puritan uniform.

Kneesocks is a demon with red skin just like Scanty, sky blue hair with a sexy ponytail, a single unicorn-ish horn, green-yellow eyes, fangs and a puritan uniform (the exact same as Scanty's) with a pair of glasses.

Ciel and Sebastian remain shocked and amused by that sight and they said: "Who are you?".

Scanty presents herself: "My name is Scanty. Present yourself, Miss Kneesocks.". Kneesocks executes Scanty's order and presents herself: "My name is Kneesocks.".

And finally, the two demons say together: "WE ARE THE DEMON SISTERS.".

Ciel facepalms and sighs: "Do we have to go thru this again?".

Sebastian says to Ciel: "I bet they're looking for somehing or someone.".

Scanty says to Sebastian: "Yes, we are searching the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking, so that we can terminate them. Miss Kneesocks?".

Kneesocks continues Scanty's speech: "Our sixth sense brought us here. You can choose between giving them to us so that we can terminate them or endorse our...".

Ciel says as serious as ever: "Your what?".

Scanty and Kneesocks yell together with a rolling voice:

"Our_** RULES!**_"

"Rules? Are you serious? What Rules? I'm a young nobleman, you can't submiss us.", says a passionate and determined Ciel to Scanty and Kneesocks.

Panty and Stocking run to the entrance. Panty says to Ciel and Sebastian: "What the fuck is happening here...". But she didn't have enough time to finish the sentence, because she, with negative shock, notes Scanty and Kneesocks.

"SCANTY!", screams Panty.

"KNEESOCKS!", screams Stocking.

"We've been waiting for you.", says Scanty to Panty, her rival.

"Now let us enjoy your downfall.", says Kneesocks to Stocking, her rival.

"Oh really? You mean YOUR downfall, Demon Sisters of my stockings!", taunts Stocking to the Demon Sisters.

Ciel tries to act as a peacemaker: "No, stop arguing, girls!".

But Panty scolds Ciel: "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN A FUCKING PERSONAL AFFAIR, CIEL?".

"O-OK, do what you want then.", Ciel forgives to Panty.

The four femmes fatales do their transformation pole dance, while Ciel and Sebastian watch breathless.

(The poem in **bold **is Panty and Stocking's transformation poem, the poem in _italics_ is Scanty and Kneesocks's transformation poem.)

**O wicked spirit born from a lost soul in limbo,**

**receive judgment from the garb of the Holy Virgin,**

**cleansed of worldly impurities,**

**return to Heaven and Earth!**

_May the Earth shatter,_

_may the oceans dry,_

_may the sun extinguish itself,_

_grant upon us the power of Our Lord Satan in Hell._

And the four start fighting against each other, in a violent but quite comical catfight.

"Will the girls ever stop fighting?", asks Ciel to Sebastian.

"It's just a matter of time.", answers Sebastian.

After ten minutes circa, Scanty and Kneesocks lay defeated on the ground, as a sign of Panty and Stocking's prevail.

"We did it, Stockin'! Hi-five!", says Panty to Stocking, before high-fiveing each other.

"That was a great job, Panty and Stocking. May my greatest regards reach you.", congratulates Ciel to Panty and Stocking.

But, the Demon Sisters get up. They were still alive. Scanty says: "You won this battle, you angels.". Kneesocks finishes Scanty's sentence: "But that doesn't mean we lost the war.".

And the Demon Sisters run and hop to their vehicle, a black Mercedes-Benz limo called G-String.

"We bid you adieu!", say Scanty and Kneesocks while driving away from the Phantomhive manor.

"Don't be mad at us, Ciel. It always ends like this.", explains Stocking to Ciel.

"Ah, I got it.", says Ciel to Stocking. "Brunch?".

"Brunch!", say Panty and Stocking to Ciel.

And the four walk to the dining room, where a sumptuous buffet was served.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. That Butler, The Mayor

**Chapter 6. That Butler, The Mayor**

**その執事、市長**

**Sono Shitsuji, Shicho**

**London, July 27th 1887, midday**

Ciel, Sebastian, the Phantomhive crew, Panty and Stocking are eating their lunch voraciously.

"Nice lunch, Baldroy.", says Panty to Baldroy, who made her a chili with spicy peppers from South America.

"Typically, Baldroy is horrendous at cooking, because he uses unimaginable devices for cooking, like flamethrowers or bombs, but this time he's proven to be useful.", says Ciel to Panty and Stocking.

"Wow! You are very nice, Panty!", says Baldroy to Panty, while tapping her back.

**But then...**

**BANGARANG! (Peter Pan and Skrillex reference FTW!)**

A loud boom came from the entrance, where thgroup ran to.

A skinny man with purple skin, conical gel-effect hair, and fetish BDSM dominator clothes, arrived.

It was Panty and Stocking's arch-nemesis. Corset, the evil mayor of Daten City.

The group remain aghast from thar eerily attractive man.

"What the...", says Sebastian.

"I can't believe it, five arrivals in five days... Wow. And if they keep up like this, entering by smashing the entrance, the manor will crumble!", says Ciel.

Panty and Stocking yell angry to the mayor: "CORSET!".

Finnian, the Phantomhive gardener and part of the Phantomhive crew, asks to Panty and Stocking: "Corset? So that's his name? A being named as a fetish cloth. That's very shocking!".

"That's right, Finny. He is our arch-nemesis. He's a demon just like Sebastian and he tried to conquer Heaven and Hell.", says Stocking to Finnian.

"I'm searching for two pesky angels named Panty and Stocking. Where are they?", asks Corset to the Phantomhive crew.

Corset notices Panty and Stocking and says to them: "Ah, there you are. For what you did in Daten City... You will pay!".

Corset shows off a long BDSM whip, his weapon of choice.

Sebastian steps in and says, while showing off a handful of knives, which he typically uses for battle: "Let me handle this, it's going to be a great duel between demons.".

"No, me and Stocking have a personal affair against Corset.", says Panty to Sebastian.

"Can I still help?", asks Sebastian to Panty.

"Feel free.", allows Stocking to Sebastian.

"Let's do this, Stockin'!", says Panty to Stocking.

"Let's settle this!", says Stocking.

"Don't start the party without me!", a loud and deep macho-man voice is heard.

"What was that?", says an alarmed Corset.

A tall black man with an humungous afro with religious clothes arrives. He is Garterbelt, the reverend of Daten city, Panty and Stocking's mentor and Corset's good counterpart.

"GARTERBELT!", say cheered up Panty and Stocking.

"This is Garterbelt, our master and reverend of Daten City.", says Panty to Ciel.

"We are to six visits now...", says Ciel.

"There you are, Anarchy Sisters. For a moment, I thought I lost you for good.", says Garterbelt to Panty and Stocking.

"Let's kill that Corset mothafucka!", says Panty to Stocking, Garterbelt and Sebastian.

While Garterbelt shows up a machine gun with an unlimited ammo from his afro, and Sebastian shows off an array of knives, Panty and Stocking transform into their Angel form, by doing their signature transformation lap dance.

**O wicked spirit born from a lost soul in limbo,**

**recieve judgement from the garb of the Holy Virgin,**

**cleansed of worldly impurities,**

**return to Heaven and Earth!**

Corset tightens his belts and corset, to the point of expanding his muscles to an incredible extreme.

Sebastian attacks first by tossing a pair of knives to Corset and then by stabbing him violently. Garterbelt starts to shoot his machine gun at full power. Panty shoots a pair of bullets from her pistol, the Backlace. Stocking slices the enemy with her katana swords, the Stripes.

But Corset managed to hold on to all the very powerful attacks the quartet gave to him.

And thus, a very violent and adrenaline-inducing battle started.

Without not struggling a bit, Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt and Sebastian finally manage to defeat Corset, after a quarter hour circa.

"We got him!", says Panty.

"This demon is nothing but a worthless being.", says Sebastian.

But Corset gets up, recovering from his wounds, reverts back to his normal form, and says: "That wasn't too bad of a fight, but the war is not yet lost.".

And with these words, Corset exits from the manor, scratches his back and says: "Catch you around.".

"That was a good fight. I'm quite hungry now.", says Stocking to the Phantomhive crew, Panty and Garterbelt.

"Let's end our lunch!", says Baldroy, as happy-go-lucky as usual.

"Can I help? I'm very good at cooking.", asks Garterbelt to Baldroy.

"Why not?", says Baldroy to Garterbelt.

And the Phantomhive crew, Panty, Stocking and Garterbelt go end their lunch, while laughing like they were best buddies.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. That Butler, Letter

**Chapter 7. That Butler, Letter**

**その執事、文字**

**Sono Shitsuji, Moji**

**London, July 28th 1887, 5:00 PM**

Panty was just chilling around with Stocking and Ciel.

"This day is boring like a small cock.", rants Panty.

"Would you stop saying the word "cock" all the time? It's getting on my nerves!", says Ciel to Panty.

"I hope someone with a big cock comes to me.", says Panty.

Ciel becomes red with rage and says: "That's it, I'm outta here.".

"Great job, Panty. You made Young Master Ciel go angry. Now I don't want him to use Sebastian as his scapegoat.", says Stocking to Panty.

"This doesn't change the fact I want a cock, Stockin'!", says Panty.

Stocking twitches her eyebrows, as a sign of irritation, and says: "A few days ago, you bought some sex toys from the Soho. Why wouldn't you use 'em?".

"Oh for crying out loud, I want a REAL cock, not a fake one!", rectifies Panty.

"If you want a "cock", then why don't you go to the Soho?", says Stocking.

"Pfftch, the Soho's not the same in the daylight. And I don't want to wait until night. Because I want a cock NOW!", explains Panty.

"You are SO goddamn promiscuous, Panty.", Stocking criticizes Panty.

The postman enters the Phantomhive manor, and says: "There's mail for... Panty Anarchy.".

Panty notes the postman and takes the mail from him by saying: "Give it to me, fucker!".

Panty reads the letter. It says:

**Dear Panty,**

**my love for you cannot be expressed thru words, we went together in so much adventures, you should know how you are dear to me. You are the moonlight that shines in the darkness, you are my guide to eternal happiness, you are the match that lights my burning love, you are the beautiful light of the cities. You are like an angel, except you ARE an angel. I hope that I can be with you till death do us part.**

**Yours truly,**

**Your biggest fan.**

**P.S.: if you want to know who am I, just go at the top of the Big Ben.**

"Sooo, you have a secret admirer.", says Stocking, with a gossiping voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Stockin'! Relationships are for pussies.", says Panty.

"Then can you explain the "I love you" you said to Sebastian after you had sex with him?", asks Stocking to Panty.

"It just slipped off my tongue!", explains Panty.

"Don't lie, you know you want to know who is this "biggest fan", sis.", says Stocking to Panty, while poking her.

"To be honest, you're right, I've never been so curious of love before, Stockin'.", confirms Panty.

**At the top of the Big Ben, an hour later...**

Panty arrives at the top of the Big Ben, only dressed with a pink and black embattled bra and panties, fishnet stockings and garters.

Panty purrs to the letter's writer, which is Briefers Rock, aka Brief, Panty's nerdy lover.

"Panty! You're here! And (whistles), you're so sexy!", says Brief.

"So you are the one who was behind this, Brief.", says Panty to Brief, while catwalking to him.

"I didn't have the courage to say to you how I really feel to you, but some awesome dude called Sebastian Michaelis told me to do a love letter for you.", explains Brief.

"Sebastian Michaelis? The butler of the Phantomhive Household?", says Panty.

"The Phanto-what, Panty?", asks Brief.

"The Phantomhive Household. It is a family directly controlled by Queen Victoria. His Earl is Ciel Phantomhive, who is only 12-years old. And Sebastian Michaelis is his butler. Sebastian is super-sexy, so much I wanted to have sex with him, and I did!", explains Panty.

"Ahh, Panty, you're so horny.", says Brief.

Panty giggles and licks Brief's face, making him shiver.

"I want to know more about this household.", says Brief to Panty.

"I'll take you to the manor. It is full of awesome people!", says Panty, taking Brief to the manor.

**An hour later...**

"This is the Phantomhive Manor, the Phantomhive's headquarters.", explains Panty to Brief.

"Wow, that's a gigantic villa!", says a surprised Brief. "Remids me of the villa where I live.".

"Enough with the bullshit, let's enter, Brief.", says Panty to Brief.

And the two enter.

There were Stocking, Ciel and Sebastian waiting.

"Brief!", says Sebastian.

"Seb!", says Brief.

Brief and Sebastian hug each other, and Sebastian asks Brief: "So, how did it go with Panty?".

"Very well, she read my letter and she arrived at the top of the Big Ben, where I waited for her, with only lingerie as clothes!".

Sebastian sees Panty and says amused: "Well, my my!".

"I'm thinking, I want to have sex with Panty. Can you let me do it, Seb?", asks Brief to Sebastian.

"Why yes, Panty's lustful, so feel free.", allows Sebastian.

"Come on, Brief, let's do it, come on!", says an excited Panty to Brief.

And Panty and Brief go to Panty's newly made room, in order to have sex together.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. That Butler, Lust

**Chapter 8. That Butler, Lust**

**その執事、欲情**

**Sono Shitsuji, Yokujo**

**London, July 28th 1887, 7:00 PM**

Panty and Brief run to the lustful angel's room, in the Phantomhive manor, where the two will have sex.

"I bet those two love each other.", says Ciel to Sebastian and Stocking, with a gossiping voice.

"Panty says that relationships are for pussies.", objects Stocking.

"Well, my sweet Lord.", says Ciel, while covering his mouth due to his amazement.

"So, that "I love you" she said to me was just a fake one?", asks Sebastian to Stocking.

"Don't worry, Seb, she always says that, but she makes relationships just for sex.", explains Stocking.

"No wonder she's the impersonification of Lust.", says Sebastian.

**In Panty's room...**

Brief and Panty strip themselves, lay down on the bed and french kiss each other.

While Brief slicks his hair back, showing his exquisite face, Panty grinds her naked body on Brief's sweating body, making him shiver. "Panty...".

Panty arrives on Brief's dick, which she tickles, licks and sucks.

"PANTY! PANTY! AAAHHH! GYAAAAH!", screams Brief, as he can't take the pleasure.

"Feeling good? I'll continue sucking your cock if you want.", says Panty.

Brief nods, and Panty sucks Brief's dick harder.

"PANTY! PANTY! PANTYYYY... AAAAAAAH!", Brief orgasmed, and his cum exits, entering in Panty's mouth.

Panty swallows the whole, but it wasn't over yet... As Panty took Brief's place and the handsome geek starts to lick Panty's clit.

"Brief! Brief! Brief! Ohh, you're so naughty, and I like it... Don't stop this, Brief... Please continue... Oh! Oh! OOOOHHHH!", moaned Panty.

After a bit, Panty finally came, and the juice exiting landed on Brief's mouth.

He swallowed it whole, and said: "You let out cum with a fantastic flavour.".

Brief sits down on the bed and thrustes his dick in Panty's clit.

"Brief! Yes! That's it! The spot! The G-spot! Yes! Yes! Oh! OH! GOD! GOD! AAAAH! AAAAHHHH!", screams Panty. She loved it.

Even Brief loved this: he moaned: "Oh! PANTY! PANTY! AAAH! OOOOF!".

The two came, but it wasn't near done.

In fact, Brief lays down and Panty rides Brief's dick, pushing herself up and down.

"Brief! BRIEF! BRIEF! AH! OH, YES! THAT'S IT! OOOOHHH! YEEESSS!", moans Panty.

"OH YES, PANTY! PANTY! OOOHH YES! AHH, IT FEELS SO GREAT, PANTY! COME ON, YOU SEXY ANGEL!", moans Brief.

Panty and Brief orgasmed, their cum exited from their private parts and the two suck it and share it to each other.

Panty lays down, Brief gets up and fondles Panty's breasts.

"Mmm.. Oh yeah, baby... It's so good... Mmm... Ohhh...", moaned Panty, softly and slowly.

"So, you like it? If so...", says Brief, before squeezing and slapping Panty's breasts.

Panty moans even louder, and Brief starts to circle and suck Panty's nipples like a newborn baby.

Panty caresses Brief's orange hair with a sexy grin, and moans: "C'mon, Brief... Rough my nipples up...".

After Brief stopped playing with Panty's nipples, the two pant a bit and the handsome geek starts to play with Panty's ears. He knew that the ears are the angel's sensitive spot, he discovered that when he went to the beach with her and Stocking.

"Brief! Oh yes! Ohh, OOOH!", moans Panty.

Brief continues playing with Panty's ears for a bit of time.

After that bit, Panty puts herself in a doggy pose, and Brief thrustes his dick inside of Panty's clit.

"BRIEF! BRIEF! BRIEF! AAAAHHHH!", screams Panty.

It felt very good for the two, and when I say very good, I mean it feels fantastic.

The two orgasm, Brief lets out his dick which squirts cum irregularly, hitting Panty's clit.

Panty softly moans, as drops of cum fall from her clit, she fingers her clit and sucks her fingers after that.

"That's so sexy... Let me suck those fingers.", says Brief.

Panty says, while making Brief suck her fingers: "There you go, Brief.".

Brief stops sucking Panty's fingers and kisses Panty with his tongue.

The two french kiss a bit, while drops of saliva mixed with cum fall from their mouths.

Panty says to Brief: "You are fantastic. I love you, Geek Boy.".

Brief twirls his hair a bit and says: "I love you, Panty. Whoever stands in our way, excluding Sebastian, will taste my wrath.".

And the two restart french kissing.

But nearby, there were Ciel, Stocking and Sebastian spying, like if they were Peeping Toms (a lingo term meaning voyeurs).

"That was rather hardcore.", says Stocking.

"Me and Brief are two lucky beings, who had sex with that enchanting angel.", says Sebastian.

Ciel didn't say anything, as he covered his mouth, maybe because of distaste.

But then the young Earl said: "I'm hungry. Sebastian, order Baldroy to do dinner for us. And after that, say to Panty and Brief that Baldroy's cooking dinner.".

Sebastian puts his right hand on his chest and says: "Yes, My Lord.".

And after that, Sebastian goes to the kitchen to order Baldroy to do dinner.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. That Butler, Jealousy

**Chapter 9. That Butler, Jealousy**

**その執事、妬み**

**Sono Shitsuji, Netami**

**London, July 28th, 8:00 PM**

Baldroy was cooking dinner, until...

**SMASH!**

Yet another time, a loud bang came from the entrance, signaling a person's arrival.

This time around, it was an old acquaintance of Ciel and Sebastian, Grell Sutcliff, the flamboyant Shinigami.

Panty and Brief, with only their underwear on, run to the entrance.

"Oh, what the...", says Brief, shocked by Grell.

Grell is a Shinigami with long red spiky hair, a pair of glasses and shark-like teeth.

"Sebastian? Sebastian? WHERE ARE YOU?", says Grell, alarmed.

"Sebastian? You mean that awesome dude who helped me express my true feeling to Panty?", asks Brief to Grell. "By the way, who are you? I'm Brief, and this is Panty.".

"I'm Grell Sutcliff, the Shinigami-lover of Sebastian Michaelis!", Grell presents himself.

"Shinigami? What is it?", asks Brief.

"I'm just one of the Shinigami, who are much like the Grim Reaper!", says Grell.

Brief says struck with shock and awe: "You mean that you can decide whether a person should die or not?".

"Right!", answers Grell, with a wink. "This thing is called the Death Bookmark.". Grell shows off a small note book with the name "Death Bookmark" written on it. "We can use it in order to stop the Cinematic Record of a person.".

"Cinematic... Record?".

"Yup, Brief. After we rip a human apart, we can see its Cinematic Record, and we can decide whether he or she should die or not.".

Sebastian goes down and notes Grell: "Oh, Grell? What fair wind brought you here?".

"Nothing whatsoever, my dear Sebas-chan!", says Grell to Sebastian with a flirtatious voice.

"What? Sebby's all mine, you bitch!", yells Panty to Grell.

"Something says to me that you fucked Sebas-chan!", says Grell to Panty.

"Oh really? Then prove me!", says Panty.

**Panty Anarchy VS Grell Sutcliff**

**BATTLE START!**

**Stats of Panty:**

**HP: 1000**

**Attack: 50**

**Defense: 40**

**Stats of Grell:**

**HP: 750**

**Attack: 70**

**Defense: 30**

**Panty uses Gun Shot!**

**Grell takes 50 damage!**

**Grell's HP: 700**

**Grell uses Uppercut!**

**Panty takes 25 damage!**

**Panty's HP: 975**

**Panty transforms her underwear into the Backlace pistol!**

**Panty's attack rises of 3 stages!**

**Grell shows off his Death Scythe!**

**Grell's attack rises of 6 stages!**

**Panty uses Backlace Gun Shot!**

**Grell takes 100 damage!**

**Grell's HP: 600**

**Grell uses Chainsaw!**

**Panty takes 125 damage!**

**Panty's HP: 850**

**Panty yells: "REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!"!**

**Panty's attack rises at max!**

**Panty's defense rises at max!  
Grell yells: "DEATH!"!**

**Grell's attack rises at max!**

**Grell's defense rises at max!**

**Panty flashes her naked body!**

**Grell's defense fell to minimum!**

**Grell uses Death Scythe!**

**Panty takes 400 damage!**

**Panty's HP: 450**

**Panty uses Ultimate Gun Shot!**

**Grell takes 599 damage!**

**Grell's HP: 1**

**Grell uses Shinigami Elixir!**

**Grell's HP are back to max!**

**Panty powers up her Backlace to Ragnarok Backlace!**

**Grell powers up his Death Scythe into the Ultra Chaos!**

**Panty uses Ragnarok Laser!**

**Grell takes 749 damage!**

**Grell's HP: 1**

**Grell uses Ultra Strike!**

**Panty takes 449 damage!**

**Panty's HP: 1**

Panty says, while panting a bit: "This battle's gonna last forever.".

Grell screams: "NO ONE CAN FUCK SEBAS-CHAN! YOU WILL PAY!".

Panty says: "Oh really?", as she slowly pulls off her powered up Backlace, the Ragnarok Backlace plasma cannon.

"REPENT!", screams Panty, while firing a plasma beam at full power!

Grell avoids it by a whisker, and the beam hits the wall, exploding violently without damaging it.

"The Ragnarok's beam hurts living things only!", says Panty. "You can call yourself lucky if you avoided it!".

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH SEBAS-CHAN, PANTY!", yells Grell to Panty.

But then, Ciel and Stocking say to Panty, Brief and Sebastian: "Guys, dinner's ready!".

"We'll deal with it next time!", says Grell, as she exits the manor, while Panty, Brief and Sebastian go to eat dinner.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. That Butler, Bonded

**Chapter 10. That Butler, Bonded**

**その執事、保税**

**Sono Shitsuji, Hozei**

**London, July 28th, 11:00 PM**

"Good night, Sebastian.", Panty and Stocking said to Sebastian.

"Good night, miladies.", the butler replied.

The entire crew went to sleep...

But they didn't knew that the day later would reserve for them a bad surprise.

**In fact, the day later...**

**London, July 29th, 10:00 AM**

"SEBASTIAN!", Ciel thundered. His trusted butler replied: "What is it, My Lord? May I be of your assistance?".

"Panty and Stocking aren't here! Where are they?", said the young Earl of Phantomhive.

"...Sorry to disappoint, but I do not know, Bocchan.".

"Fine! Then use your senses to find them!", Ciel pointed out.

Sebastian closed his eyes and sniffed around, sensing where Panty and Stocking are.

He said: "They're trapped in a secret shrine somewhere here in London.".

"Where are Panty and Stocking, Ciel? I don't see them anymore!", said a panicking Brief.

"Don't panic, Brief. Sebastian sensed they are in a shrine.", Ciel replied.

"I just hope it's not a BDSM shrine.", said the handsome nerd. He then whispered to Ciel: "You know, I've got a secret masochist side.". The Earl of Phantomhive remained shocked from that declaration. "What's that face? We've got no time! Let's go find the sisters NOW!", said Brief.

"You mustn't give me orders. I'm a nobleman and I know you know it!", Ciel said puissantly.

And so, the trio exited the manor and searched through the entire London for Panty and Stocking.

The kidnapping also made the headlines of the city's newspapers; the newsboys were chanting out: "Special edition! SPECIAL EDITION! Two girls kidnapped in the middle of the night!".

Ciel snatched a newspaper from a newsboy, in order to know more infos about the Anarchy Sisters's whereabouts. Unfortunately, he didn't gather any informations. His only clues were Sebastian's ones.

**Finally, after two hours of searching...**

At last, the trio found the shrine where Panty and Stocking were trapped by their kidnappers. It was a manor very similar to Ciel's one.

"God! NO! Don't tell me we're again at the starting point!", says Brief.

"No, we're not. But this manor has a familiar air for me and Bocchan...", says a suspicious Sebastian.

"Yes, Sebastian. This must be the Trancy manor!", said Ciel.

Brief asked Ciel, surprised: "Huh? Is there another aristocratic household here in London other than yours?".

"Yes, Brief. This is the manor of the Trancy Household. They can be considered to be our rivals, because the Earl's butler seeks my soul.", Ciel explained.

"WHA-? He's a demon just like Seb?", Brief asked Ciel, aghast.

"No time for chitchatting. Let's just go save the Sisters. That's why we're here.", Sebastian interrupted Ciel and Brief's discussion and irrupted into the manor.

The young nobleman and the handsome nerd followed the demonic butler and entered the manor, where they wreaked havoc to find the shrine.

But the entrance didn't want to show up...

"DAMN! We're never going to find Panty and Stocking!", said a peeved Ciel.

"We can't give up now! Sebastian! Use your abilities to sense where the shrine is located!", Brief ordered Sebastian.

The demon sniffed around, sensing the place of the shrine. He successfully found it and said: "Follow me. I sensed the shrine's location with success.".

And so, the trio ran to the shrine's hidden entrance, in the manor's courtyard, hidden by a few bushes.

"There is the entrance.". Brief opened the entrance and saw a long downward, dark stairway. He said, freaked out: "...This gives me the creeps.".

"Don't be such a wuss. Let's go.", Ciel exhorted Brief to walk down the stairs.

So, the trio walked down, and down, and down... And after a minute, they arrived to the shrine.

With horror, the trio saw Panty and Stocking bounded to a wall, like if they're bottoms in a BDSM session. And with even more horror, Brief saw the Demon Sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks, while Ciel and Sebastian encountered Alois, the Earl of Trancy, with his butler Claude Faustus.

"PANTY! STOCKING!", Brief screamed, aghast.

Stocking yelled at Brief: "Help us, Geek Boy!".

Panty also screamed to the nerd: "Yeah, fuckin' help us! Unfasten me first, since I'm the older sister! ...Oh, and seems like Stocking loves bondage.".

"That's not true, sis!".

"Yes, it is!".

"SHUT UP, SISTERS! I'll free Panty first.". And so he did, Brief freed Panty, while saying to her: "It's just because I dearly love you, Panty.".

"Oh, you're starting again with your romance bullshit. If you free me because of this fucking charade, then free Stockin' first!".

"I don't care, angel of my heart. My love for you burns like a red rose, like an old Scottish folk song says.", Brief purred to Panty, who yelled at him: "You're such a fag! IDIOT! DUMBASS! Why would you ever free me for this futile reason? Relationships are for pussies, got it? PUSSIES!".

Brief finished to untie Panty and told her: "You are so headstrong, milady. But that's why I love you. Everything of you is perfect. You can't deny the truth.".

Panty slapped Brief and told him off: "Stop with this romantic horseshit! You know it drives me crazy!".

Brief, after that, untied Stocking. With that done, Panty and Stocking decided to deal with Scanty and Kneesocks. The four girls, then, started fighting... While Ciel interrogated Alois.

Ciel: "So, why did you kidnap Panty and Stocking?".

Alois: "I made an alliance with Scanty and Kneesocks. In order to complete it, we've had to kidnap Panty and Stocking. And so they are, *showing the place where Panty and Stocking were tied up* all wrapped up like...".

But he didn't have time to end the phrase, as Ciel pointed out: "But Panty and Stocking have been freed, you know.".

Alois remained shocked from that declaration and ordered to his butler, Claude: "Claude! Look at that guy carrying the two angels! *points at Brief* Bring him down!".

Claude accepted and said coldly: "Yes, Your Highness.".

Brief was eagerly carrying Panty and Stocking to the exit, but Claude blocked him and said: "I'm sorry, you killjoy, but you will not go further than here.".

Panty said to Claude, full of self-esteem: "I'm sorry, but YOU will get blown away from the power of the Anarchy Sisters! Ready, Stockin'?".

"I'm ready! Let's beat this dork down!", said Stocking.

And so, they started to transform into their Angel form and turned their panties and stockings into their respective weapons: the Backlace pistol for Panty and the katanas Stripe I and II for Stocking.

The angelic sisters screamed together: "REPENT!", and attacked Claude, who, however, endured the attacks.

"And that's what you call an attack? That simply soiled me.", said Claude, while cleaning his clothes from the soot caused by the attacks.

Sebastian came near Panty and Stocking and told them: "Leave it to me. He's a Demon like I am.".

"And what about us?", asked Brief.

"You can go to Bocchan's manor.", said Sebastian.

"But... What about you?", Brief asked the butler, a bit fearful.

"Do as I say. You don't have to care about me. You must care about Panty and Stocking.".

"...O-OK.". And then, Brief ran away, as Sebastian eagerly faced off Claude, and subsequently, Scanty and Kneesocks. He was so strong and graceful he won both rounds.

**1 hour later...**

"We're back to the manor. Your nightmare is now over, dear Panty and Stocking.", said Brief.

Stocking hugged Brief and told him: "Thanks. That was really nice of yours!".

Panty, instead, had a polar different reaction. She slapped Brief and told him, pestered: "You shouldn't have freed me, Geek Boy. I could have did this all by myself.".

Stocking told her older sister off: "Oh, come on sis, show some respect! After all, Brief saved us, and you should be grateful. He did this for you!".

"We're gonna talk about this later, Stockin'.", Panty told Stocking, as the two sisters opened the door.

And when they fully opened it, SHOCK!, they were greeted by Sebastian!

"Hello, miladies. I was waiting for your arrival.".

"S...SEBASTIAN?!". Panty, Stocking and Brief were shocked.

"You took such little effort to defeat Claude and the Demon Sisters?", Brief asked Sebastian.

The butler replied: "Heh, not only I defeated them but, you know how they say... What goes around... Comes around.".

"YOU MEAN YOU BOUNDED AND GAGGED THEM?!", Brief screamed in terror.

"Not really. I trapped them into the shrine.".

"Oh, that's enough for me. But, really, did you take such little time to defeat your opponents?".

"Yes, Brief. I even made and warmed a pint of tea for each and everyone of you.".

"What? Seriously?", asked Stocking, surprised.

Sebastian replied, by saying his catchphrase: "Well, _I am simply one hell of a butler._".

And so, the quartet went to the dining room to have some tea, prepared by the astounding Sebastian.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
